


Flawless & Incandescent

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Gift Work, Kissing, Love, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel hates herself. Steven just wants her to feel perfect and loved.





	Flawless & Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pearl/gifts), [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/gifts).

Steven sat on his bed, back against the wall, watching Spinel pace back and forth sighing. Her limbs were coiled tightly. A clear sign of something troubling her. Guilt most likely. 

No matter how many times he told her he forgave her and that he wouldn’t abandon her like his mom did, it still seemed like she couldn’t make herself believe it. 

Perhaps she didn’t think she could allow herself that, Steven thought. 

To be loved. To be content. 

Shielding herself for future disappointment. 

There was only one thing he could do in these situations. Be as intimate as possible. 

Well as intimate as he could with the exclusion of fusing. They hadn’t gotten to that point yet. Spinel had never fused with anyone before, and Steven was still unsure if she was mentally ready for that next step yet. 

“Come here.” 

She turned and looked at him sadly, as he reached out for her. She relented and gave herself to him. 

He helped her onto his lap. Giving her as much physical contact as he could. Surrounding her body in his embrace as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Reminding her she was his. 

He ran kisses and light bites against her shoulder blade and moved up her neck, making her sigh. 

Spinel shifted against him, exposing her gem as she moved her coiled arms to his outer thighs. She ran her hands against the feel of the fabric there. 

Steven looked over her shoulder and down at the heart. From this point of view the heart looked up right, which made him smile. 

Spinel side eyed his smile. “What’cha thinkin’ about?” 

“How you’re such a beautiful, flawless gem.” 

She blushed awkwardly. “Oh, stop.” She frowned and looked away, full of self loathing. “I’m not.”

“No.” He shook his head. “You’re so perfect in fact that it even embodied the very symbol of love.” 

She scoffed. “Yeah.. Right.. Isn’t that just dandy?” There was hurt sarcasm in her voice and it lowered to a whisper. “I’m a miserable excuse for a mascot of love.” 

It hurt Steven to know she felt this way about herself. “You great, and loving and amazing Spinel! Please don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

She closed her eyes and she shook her head. 

“The gem I love.” He kissed her temple and she let out a breath ruefully. 

“I.. I’ll try for you.” 

Steven frowned. “Don’t do it for me, do it for yourself. Do it because hating yourself hurts you, not just me.” 

“If I did stuff for myself, Steven.. Then I wouldn’t have stood in one spot for six thousand years.” She mumbles quietly. 

Steven felt a pang of hurt heavy in his chest. His mind blank of what more else he could say, let alone a single response to such a terrible thing. After a moment of silent thought he figured, if he couldn’t say anything to make her feel worthy, he’ll just have to use actions. 

“You know what you need?” He posed the question like a guessing game. 

“You?” Her eyelashes fluttered and her body twisted so she could give him a quick peck. 

He chuckled softly. “Well yeah, but what else?” 

Spinel frowned in thought. She laid back and settled her head against his shoulder. “What?” 

“A spa day.” 

Spinel turned and looked at him confused, unsure what that meant. 

“Just a day to relax and pamper yourself.” He explained, then reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle and a patch of smooth silk. 

She saw the bottle and flushed. “Gem polish?” 

He leaned closer to her ear and rubbed his head against hers. “Sound good?”  
“Y-yeah…” She became flustered. “S-sure.” 

He gave the bottle a light squeeze and poured the goop on his fingers. He ran his thumb against the smooth slick skin, feeling it under his fingers with interest. 

He reached around her sides and began to work. He ran his fingers gently over the outer edges first, deciding he’d go inward over time. 

He caressed his fingers over the edges next to her form’s body, sliding over and around, tracing the outlines making the heart, then tapped his fingers around it gently. 

Spinel squirm slightly. Her tightly wound coils, slowly expanded, as a gently buzzing traveled across her chest gem, down her arms. 

Next he used his thumbs to really rub the polish in. Spinel jumped slightly as his amplified the pressure. Pushing down on her in alternating intervals of strength. 

The feeling brought the wave down her long winding legs and up her spine to her head, leaving Spinel mumbingly incoherently for a moment. Then frustration that he wasn’t yet at her center became evident, as she arched her gem against her fingers, willing him for a better touch and angle. She grunted as he smiled teasingly and kissed her cheek. 

“So you do want to feel good?” He whispered into her neck, causing goosebumps. 

“Mmmm.” She hummed. She didn’t want to think right now, she just wanted Steven touch to rub her just right. Why wasn’t he getting to the good stuff yet? She thought agitated. 

He moved his fingers away, causing Spinel to groan frustrated. She pushed off her limbs, raising her chest higher and to the side, chasing his hand. Each time she got close, he pulled away. She growled. They darted right, then left, then around. Contorting her body in all manner of directions but just not being fast enough. 

She glared at Steven. The starting glow of the pleasant feeling from his first touch had faded, clearing her mind enough for words. “This isn’t a fun game Steven!” 

“I want to hear you say it.” He said simply. 

She blinked confused. “Say.. What?” 

He reached out and ran a pair of fingers down her cheek. “I want you to say that you want to feel good. You want to feel happy. And more importantly, that you’ll Allow yourself to be happy.”

She stared at him. “I…” She started, then stopped, looking away. 

Steven felt his heart ache, but a moment later she spoke up. “I want to feel good.. I’ll allow it..” 

At least for now.. While it’s with Steven. She thought to herself quietly compromising with herself. 

He sighed relieved. Feeling a weight lifted from his chest. He smiled and cupped her cheeks, bringing her to his lips. They kissed deeply, until Spinel playfully smacked his chest. 

“Now please me.” She demanded, then leaned back displaying her gem chest seductively. 

He grinned and oiled the silk cloth, then maneuvered his body from behind her to her side. 

He started rubbing her gem, kneading her with his knuckles as he made small circles. 

Spinel sunk into their bed, splaying and extending her limbs, letting them relax and unwind. Her arms nearly rolled off the bed. 

His circles where soothing, and his lips killing across her chest above her gem was soft and lovely. Nearly lulling Spinel’s eyes to close and embrace the gentle caress and soft glow beginning to emanate from her gem, but she fought it to keep her eyes open and watching Steven. His soft lovely hair in front of her as he kissed, then when he pulled back, she stared at his fixated eyes, so glued to his work. 

She suddenly gasped and arched up into his touch as the first pulse of energy rippled through her form. She reached up, shortening her arm length and ran fingers through his curls. She wanted to feel him, not just his gem touches, but feel him everywhere. She needed the contact. Craved it. Something to remind her, (as her mind began to buzz and feel afloat), of the real world around her. He was her anchor, and her only companion. 

Steven rubbed harder as he heard her pant above him. The more he touched her gem and felt it’s power building, the more he felt connected to it. Felt though it that she needed more of him. He carefully arose, still keeping pace as best as he could manage, just enough to slide his leg over her. He pulled himself to hover over her, as he angled himself better to rub harder and fastest. 

The pulses where rhythmic now, beating like a fast heart beat. She gasped and moaned, as her body felt like electricity was running through her, as if her body was made of wire. She moved her body into it. Timing herself back and forth. She wasn’t sure how much the feeling would remain in control like this, as the build up in her chest ached. She was sure it would soon become more erratic. 

She reached up, eyes unfocused, as she pawed his chest, as if he had a gem there, so she could transfer her energy to him. Make this last longer, and make him bask in her power. 

Steven felt his nipples harden as she touched his chest, blindly searching and feeling his upper body. She felt her fingers scrape against them and he moaned. He bent down and nuzzled her neck, then bit it. 

She yelped at the sudden interruption of her energy flow, but relaxed into it as Steven produced his own feeling into her skin. Sucking her in and biting and teething until her toes curled against his legs. 

Suddenly, the waves of her body grew more intense and she pushed her mouth into his, trying to connect the two to experience this together, by trying to make him one with her body. 

The power exploded from her gem and ripped through her, her cry stifled by his lips, and the energy traveled through her and into his mouth. Through his body and into his own gem. 

The energy from the two gems became blinding, as the room was bathed in blinding white light. Then there was nothing but darkness. 

Spinel had never felt so snug and wrapped in such a tight, all encompassing embrace.

It took her a few minutes for her mind to clear enough to speak. “That was… Amazing...” She sighed wistfully, then paused when she noticed her voice sounded… off.. 

“Yeah, it was.” 

She froze. Who was that? She had never heard that voice before. “Who are you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, what did you do with Steven?!” She panicked loudly and looked around.. Alone.. 

“I’m right here!.. Where are you?..” 

Slowly realization began to set in and she looked down at her flesh coloured skin.


End file.
